


Mark of the Grief

by Edgewurth



Series: The Harkness-Jones Family [1]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angry Ianto Jones, Depression, Five Stages of Grief, Grief/Mourning, Hurt Ianto Jones, Ianto Jones-Centric, M/M, Post-Episode: s01e04 Cyberwoman, Pre-Episode: s01e05 Small Worlds, Sad Ianto Jones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:54:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29286354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edgewurth/pseuds/Edgewurth
Summary: Sorrow and Grief leads us to become different people. Ianto has recently experienced the loss of his cyber-girlfriend, and tries to find ways of coping.t/w - Mentions of Suicide and Self-Harming
Relationships: Gwen Cooper/Rhys Williams, Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones, Lisa Hallett/Ianto Jones, Owen Harper/Toshiko Sato
Series: The Harkness-Jones Family [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152776
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	1. Week 1: Denial

The first day of Ianto's suspension, he sat in his living room, grieving. He sat, watching daytime television, drinking extra-strong coffee. You could see a glimmer of sadness in his eyes, whilst he watched whatever was on television at the time.

A knock on the door. Doorbells ringing high. Ianto got up, and answered the door. Standing there, was Dr. Owen Harper, to make sure that Ianto had not keeled over. Ianto immediately put on a mask to disguise his lack-of-sleep whilst Owen decided to seat himself in Ianto's arm-chair, leftover from when him and Lisa lived in this former-holiday home. Ianto made Owen a cup-of-coffee, his usual favorite. Owen said "Right Ianto, we best start your monthly psych evaluation."

* * *

**Ianto:** You never do psych evaluations, Owen.

 **Owen:** Well, ever since that fucking cyber-woman episode, I feel like it's needed.

 **Ianto:** (Deep Growl to voice) That never happened.

 **Owen:** How've you been feeling?

 **Ianto:** Fine, as Lisa will be back soon.

* * *

Owen stood up and walked into the Bathroom, enabled his comms, and said "He's in the denial stage of grief, and appears sleepless". He then returned, and gave Ianto a prescription for sleeping medication, and the instructions that to keep the packaging, as he will be counting the medication taken. He finished his coffee, and left Ianto to his devices.

* * *

**Ianto:** What a twat.


	2. Week 2: Anger

The next person to visit Ianto was Toshiko Sato. She brought with her a bottle of whiskey. Ianto clearly had a cold stare in his eyes. He was angry at himself for not realizing that Lisa was dangerous.

* * *

 **Tosh:** I brought some whiskey.

 **Ianto:** Thank you, Tosh. (He had one of his masks on)

* * *

He shared the bottle with Tosh, then drunkenly started ranting about how he was angry at everyone.

"WHY COULD JACK NOT SAVE HER?" at first.

"WHY DID I LET HER GET CONVERTED!?!?" at last.

* * *

Tosh then returned to the hub and reported to Jack that he is experiencing the anger stage now.


	3. Week 3: Bargaining

The third week, Gwen Cooper invited herself around Ianto's flat. Every room had been redecorated, as he was bargaining for her to return. Jack gave her the spare key, and Ianto was laying down in his bed, snoring. Gwen wandered around his flat, finding his diary.

* * *

Dear Diary,

I really wish Lisa never died. I wish she was never converted.

 **Bought:** Food, Toilet Paper, Laptop

To-Do

  * Finish Redecorating Bathroom
  * Check up on Work
  * Work on planning for next week



* * *

Comms Activated. The Lines "Bargaining Jack. He wishes she was still here with us" came out of Gwen's mouth.


	4. Week 4: Depression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> t/w = Suicide & Self-Harming

What was supposed to be Ianto's last week on suspension, Jack entered the flat and saw the chaos, and a note.

* * *

Dear Jack,

I presume you're the last to see me before you shoot me. I decided I can no longer put up with the fear of Canary Wharf and Lisa's Death. I've attached a document containing a list of possible candidates.

Farewell, old friend.

Ianto Jones

* * *

"Fuck"

Jack runs into the Bathroom, and is saddened by the tie being used as an noose to hang the now unconscious and blue-lipped Ianto Jones. He loosened the make-shift noose and called Owen to call an ambulance, as he took a glance around the room.

Blood stains, recently from the looks of how red it is, marked in the sink's bowl. Accompanying marks of his grief on his lower arms. Red. Sore. An embodiment of depression, and self-harming. Jack found his diary, on the table. It is gashed with red-stains of blood on the surface, but the pages yet neat. Descriptions on how the cuts made Ianto 'feel alive', and then a mention of it being his 'Last Diary Entry', a mention of suicide, and a hint of his love towards Jack and Lisa.

"I will never give you up Ianto, you are too important to me, to the team" said Jack, with sorrow in his voice.

A slight peck on his lips, and ambulances arrive to take the near-dead Ianto away, leaving Jack to rip the pages out of Ianto's diary, and clean up the bathroom of it's red-gore and the kitchen knife used to self-harm, covered in red layers of silky red blood, all the while crying about how he nearly lost another member of his team, and under the realization that he, loves, Ianto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This scene turned out more graphic than I thought it would.


	5. Chapter 5: Acceptance.

* * *

Dear Diary,

Jack came to visit, and nuzzled up to me. Tosh and Owen came together next, looking at each-other with a gleam in their eyes. Gwen came last, holding a packet of grapes, flowers and my laptop.

I don't remember what got me in Hospital, but all I do remember is that I self-harmed. It's time to move on.

Accept that Lisa is gone.

Accept that Lisa was gone for 9 months.

Move on.

Move. on.


	6. Bonus: For A Brief Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nice little bonus chapter I wanted to write, as I think it'd be nice to add it in. This will potentially lead into a series.

Ianto returned from his 4 week suspension + 1 week off due to a near-suicide. Jack called him up to his office later that day, and looked him in the eyes, and apologized for what he was about to say.

* * *

 **Ianto:** Whatever for?

 **Jack:** I'm pregnant... with your child.

 **Ianto:** What?

 **Jack:** Lisa had an unborn child, which was still alive found in her womb. Owen found this, but wanted you to get over your grief before you found out.


End file.
